


Let’s Try Again

by hyarleyquinn, SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex sings, Aunt Kara, Batman Bottle, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Foster Care, Light Angst, Mentions of Supercorp, Mostly love, Sanvers reunites, Second Chances, alex has a heart of gold, alex is a softy, its a Fix it, maggie loves alex, maggie realizes how silly she was, precious moments, single Mom Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyarleyquinn/pseuds/hyarleyquinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: After breaking up with Maggie and being put through ‘breakup remedy operation Midvale’ Alex has her life somewhat back. Her heart still pines for Maggie but she keeps herself going because she has to now, more than ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is a Fix it fic that I started after THAT episode and it was going to be a calab piece but my writing partner wasn’t feeling it so I took back over soooo this is a surprise for her! I hope you enjoy it hyarleyquinn! And I hope the rest of you do too!

Alex had no clue how she’d ended up here, sitting up in the middle of the night watching over the love of her life as she slept soundly beside her with a small mass of limbs, dark blonde hair and footie pajamas. One moment she was traveling on a road trip with Kara to their childhood home then she came back and was putting her life back together around a hole in her heart, and doing fairly good at it. The next she’s running around at midnight washing bottles, washing clothes and blankets, and changing diapers. And now this, the piece that was missing and causing the hole in her heart was back at her side and now **they** were splitting the jobs.

The brunette sighed softly laying back down and gently running her fingers through the dark blonde fuzz of the baby’s hair smiling when the child sighed softly in its sleep and nuzzled closer to Maggie. Letting her eyes close Alex let her mind wander over everything that had led her here to this moment.

XxXx Two Months Ago XxXx

Not long after returning from the trip to Midvale Alex found herself assigned on an investigation case of an alien attacking families in the city. Thankfully they soon located the alien and Supergirl brought him into the DEO, but the destruction left behind was anything but happy. He had attacked a family in their home, left the mother, father and a teenage girl all dead in a gruesome manner (which Alex did not want to think about) but as Alex and her team combed through the small home she stumbled upon a sight that made her heart break. Behind one of the doors in the hall she found a nursery with light blue and white striped walls, soft tan carpet, a basket of toys spilled over in haste, a changing table and diapers, an organizer of clothes, and a white wood crib with airplane sheets. Her heart was in her throat as she inches closer to the crib dreading what she may find waiting inside.

As she looked into the crib she didn’t know weather to cry in relief or sadness upon seeing a little baby wrapped in a blue and green blanket sound asleep.

“Alex?”

The brunette turned around to see Supergirl in the doorway making her relax a little.

“I found a baby, looks to be okay sound asleep anyway.”

Kara joined her sister and looked at the sleeping babe and gave a small smile.

“Thank Rao. What do we do in this kind of situation?”

Alex bit her lip looking around before meeting her sister’s eyes.

“You go ahead and tell J’onn about this, I’ll get a few necessities together and bring it out with me.”

Kara nodded but paused before leaving.

“Maybe you should check for injuries or something, at least change the diaper and stop the pronoun abuse.”

Alex rolled her eyes at her sister even if she did agree.

“Just go, tell J’onn I’ll be out in a minute.”

Kara nodded and left the room leaving Alex to her part. The older Danvers sighed before carefully lifting the child from the crib smiling a little when the child barely stirred in her arms as she carried the little one to the changing table and removed the blanket. After the blanket and dinosaur pajamas were out of the way she started on the diaper smiling a little confirming her suspicions of the child being a boy.

“A quiet little boy aren’t you? Sleeping through all that noise and being moved.”

She smiled again as the boy fluttered his eyes open to look at her and began cooing. Alex felt her heart melt as she looked into the boy’s pale blue eyes.

“Well hi there darling boy.”

The boy gave a smile and waved his arms around making Alex chuckle. She quickly changed his diaper and put his pajamas back on before moving quickly to grab a bag from the floor and fill it with diapers and a few outfits. Once the bag was packed and on her shoulder she wrapped the boy back up in the blanket holding him close earning a soft coo then soft babbles as his hand tried to grab Alex’s kevlar shirt. Chuckling as she walked Alex let him wrap his hand around her finger.

“Well look who’s talking now, I wonder what your name is sweetie.”

She looked around for anything that could tell her and found a birth remembrance frame with a copied birth certificate reading ‘Benjamin Alexander’ making Alex chuckle.

“So you’re name’s Benjamin, well that sounds a little too long for my liking so I’m going to call you Ben, how’s that sound?”

Ben giggled at her before babbling back at her making the agent smile as she left the room making her way outside to where J’onn was waiting with Kara.

“Supergirl told me about your discovery Agent Danvers, I’ve contacted the NCPD but they aren’t sure there’s a foster place able to take him at the moment.”

Alex raised her eyes to meet J’onn’s confused.

“Why not? He’s just a baby, judging by his motor skills and size he’s about four or five months old so he should be easy to place.”

J’onn shook his head.

“Not coming from a situation like this, foster systems are cautious of taking children of any age from situations like this out of fear whatever alien was involved will come looking for the child again and cause more panic.”

Alex looked down at Ben as he babbled happily around her finger making her smile a little but wrinkle her nose.

“I’m not a chew toy little dude. Well then what do we do with him until we know they will take him?”

Alex looked up when J’onn didn’t answer right away making Kara bite her lip.

“We have to pick someone who will keep him until then.”

Alex felt her heart speed up a bit and before she could get a word out one of the other agents spoke up.

“Kid seems to have taken a liking to Danvers, let her do it.”

Alex turned to face the agent with a leer and he immediately hurried off somewhere before Alex sighed knowing the damage was done already, not that she entirely minded.

“Alex? Would you be willing to do it?”

Alex looked at J’onn then down at Ben as he squirmed happily with a cheeky smile that melted her already mushy heart.

“I can’t say no to that face, it’s worse than Kara’s pout! I’ll house him for a few days.”

Kara smiled brightly and J’onn nodded letting a smile slip, he had known Alex was going to agree before the other agent even spoke up but he was still leaving the choice up to her. Alex handed Ben over to Kara reminding the blonde how to hold a baby before she dug through the diaper bag taking out first a wet wipe to clean off her drool covered finger then a pacifier with an orange dinosaur on it.

“Glad I found one of these in the crib. Here little man try that.”

She gave Ben the pacifier both her and Kara chuckling when he accepted it but still kept his hand wrapped around Kara’s finger.

“He’s adorable! I’m actually a little jealous of you Alex.”

Alex chuckled taking Ben back as she got into the DEO van.

“You say that now but if he’d been crying you’d want nothing to do with him.”

Kara chuckled a little sheepishly.

“I don’t do well with screaming babies, I held Kal maybe once when he was crying and passed him to my mother because I didn’t like it.”

Alex rolled her eyes tucking the blanket around Ben as he started drifting off.

“Sure, whatever you say Kar. I’ll see you back at HQ.”

Kara nodded before taking off heading back to the city. Alex lightly ran her fingers over Ben’s cheek smiling.

“What did I get myself into?”

Ben slept for the rest of the ride and really only woke up when Alex laid him on the sun bed they normally used for Kara, it was warm and big enough he couldn’t roll off it easily so Alex was making an exception for her tired arms. Ben woke up enough to look around but generally stayed quiet only letting out the occasional coo or raspberry when Alex would check on him as she worked. When her lunch hour came around she lifted Ben into her arms smiling softly.

“Okay little man lets go get something to eat, I don’t know about you but I am starving.”

Ben gave a happy gargle reaching his little arms down to Alex as she held him over her head chuckling. Feeling eyes on her she brought the boy down to rest on her shoulder, ignoring the drool that trickled from his chin to her clothing, and leered at the agents that had stopped walking to observe.

“What are you looking at? Get back to work before I suspend all of you.”

With that they all scattered with their heads bowed making Alex shake her head. Kara joined her as she made her way to the corner store from the DEO and Alex couldn’t help but smile as she watched Kara make faces pulling squeals and laughs from Ben.

“He’s such a happy baby!”

Alex shook her head at her sister as they entered the store and made their way to the small section of baby items. As she looked over the cans of formula Alex was thankful for her teenage years spent babysitting around Midvale as she quickly found the formula and a bottle that would work for Ben, she had to smirk at the bottle she picked that was decorated with the Batman logo making Kara scrunch her nose.

“Really Alex?! He’s my temporary nephew and your making him use a Batman bottle?! That’s cruel punishment.”

Alex rolled her eyes at her sister’s dramatics before grabbing another bottle that had the El family crest on it.

“There better?”

Kara nodded happily chuckling a little when she found Ben had gripped a strand of her hair.

“I don’t know why human mothers complain about hair pulling, it’s not that bad.”

Alex rolled her eyes taking Ben back so Kara could carry the bags. 

“Yeah well not everyone doesn’t feel it like you do. What do you want for lunch?”

Kara shrugged as they left.

“There’s that Thai place down the street or we could go to Noonan’s or that sandwich shop on the corner.”

Alex stiffened at the mention of the sandwich shop making Kara bite her lip.

“Sorry. Okay let’s just go to Noonan’s.”

Alex nodded and followed her sister to Noonan’s. Once seated and settled Alex asked the waitress for some warm water as she started putting formula into the Batman bottle ignoring Kara’s pout. As Kara ordered for them Alex used the hot water to finish the bottle checking it first before offering it to Ben, chuckling as he began to suck at it hungerly. As they ate and Ben slept Alex tried not to let her mind wander off into the pain that cut through her heart remembering lunch dates like this with Maggie at the sandwich shop.

“Alex?”

The brunette raised her eyes to meet Kara’s and found her sister looking at her worried, it was only then that Alex felt the warm tear roll down her cheek making her sniffle a little and carefully wipe her eyes shaking her head.

“Sorry I was just thinking about….you know.”

Kara nodded moving to sit beside her sister hugging her shoulders.

“It’ll be okay I promise.”

Alex gave a small smile leaning on her sister.

“Thanks Kar.”

The blonde smiled brightly pulling a real smile from Alex in the process. After returning from lunch and making sure Ben was settled in the sun bed Alex set to work again analyzing some alien DNA samples from Kara’s last battle working on classifying them and adding them to the DEO database. She had only been working for an hour when her attention was pulled away by someone clearing their throat. Pushing her safety glasses up Alex turned in her chair to face the door of her office and smiled a bit seeing Susan Vasquez standing beside the sun bed smiling at Ben.

“Finally come poking around did you Susan?”

The other woman smiled lifting her eyes to Alex’s.

“I couldn’t help it, Kara said he was cute and you know she was right.”

Alex chuckled getting to her feet and stretching till her back popped.

“He’s quite the little charmer.”

Susan nodded her agreement looking down into Ben’s soft blue eyes.

“He seems like it. How long will you have him?”

Alex shrugged walking to the other side of the sun bed checking the tablet making sure the lamps weren’t on too high to hurt the baby boy currently sucking on his pacifier content to just wiggle and watch them.

“Not really sure, could be a couple days, a month maybe even a year. Just how ever long it takes for the NCPD to find a more permanent foster placement.”

Susan nodded before smiling a little.

“You’ll need some things for the time you have him.”

Alex nodded rubbing the back of her neck.

“Yeah I know. I’m going shopping once I finish here right now I’m debating about a crib or just a pack-n-play.”

Alex watched as Susan’s smile fell and her brow furrowed before she shook her head.

“Oh no neither of those. It’s pointless to get a crib when you don’t know the extent of his stay and a pack-n-play isn’t good for him to sleep in. You know my nephew just turned three and my brother wants to get rid of some of the baby stuff, he’s got a bassinet and a stroller my nephew used. If you want I can get it from him.”

Alex lifted her eyes to meet Susan’s surprised.

“Really?”

The other woman nodded with a kind smile.

“Of course, there’s no point in you having to buy brand new everything for him. At least not the big items like a bassinet or a stroller.”

Alex smiled her eyes pricking with tears.

“That means a lot, thanks Susan.”

The other woman smiled shaking it off.

“What are friends for. I can have them here before you leave.”

Alex smiled and probably thanked the other woman a dozen times before they went their separate ways to work. Alex tried to get back to work on her samples but found herself unable to focus. Giving a sigh she gave up and put the samples back and washed her hands before going to the sun bed scooping up Ben.

“So much for finishing that work. You’ve been such a good little one this whole time, not one little cry.”

Ben babbled at her making the brunette smile and cuddle him close humming a soft tune.

_“Oh, my little star sweeper  
I'll sweep the stardust just for you.  
La la lu, La la lu  
Little soft fluffy sleeper  
Here comes a pink cloud for you.  
La la lu, La la lu  
Oh little wandering angel  
Fold up your wings and close your eyes.  
La la lu, La la lu  
And may my love be your keeper  
La la lu, La la lu, La la lu”_

Alex looked over her shoulder as the song she was humming ended and smiled seeing Kara dressed in her civilian clothes once again smiling as she finished singing the song Eliza taught her when she arrived on earth. Kara entered the room and opened her arms for Ben making Alex chuckle then hand him over watching as Kara cuddled him gently.

“I finished at CatCo. early and thought I’d drop by and see if you were done so we could go shopping.”

Alex looked over at her work desk and sighed.

“Yeah I was just calling it a day. I have to talk to Susan before we go though.”

Kara smiled kissing Ben on the cheek earning a giggle.

“I already did, the bassinet and stroller and some clothes and an adorable little grey bunny toy are all set up at your place.”

Alex shook her head with a smile.

“I wish you would have asked where I wanted things first but thank you.”

Kara beamed walking with her sister out of the building. They shopped around at a few stores, Kara unable to resist buying Ben a cute little shirt that said ‘future heartbreaker’ on it in red letters with a few broken hearts on it. Alex had caved and let Kara buy it along with a pair of little jeans and mini boots. Alex picked out a few simple onesies that were grey, navy and white striped and solid, some little white socks, and a few more pacifiers. Once they were done Kara helped carry all the bags to Alex’s apartment smiling as she watched her sister take in the new set up. Up by Alex’s bed a little white and navy bassinet that the basket came out of so Alex could take it anywhere in the apartment with her, beside the dresser was an organizer of baby clothes, a few pale yellow and grey baby blankets were folded on the bed, a bouncer seat sat in the living room with a small basket of toys, and propped up against the bed pillows was a little grey plush bunny with floppy ears.

Alex felt tears prick her eyes again as she smiled at her sister.

“You set this up?”

Kara nodded setting the bags down before hugging her sister’s shoulders.

“Yeah I did, I thought you’d be happy to see it like this so you don’t have to do it.”

Alex chuckled shaking her head before leaning into Kara.

“Thank you.”

Kara kissed Alex on the cheek.

“Any time Alex. Now let’s see how he likes his new bed.”

Alex chuckled letting Kara take Ben and carry him to the bassinet carefully laying him down then chuckling as he looked around and babbled kicking his legs. Alex walked to the bed and picked up the bunny smiling as she felt the soft fur. This was going to be a change, a big one because now it wasn’t just herself and Kara she had to look out for at least for now, but she’d get used to it and hopefully not get too attached in the process. That first night was a little rough, Ben wouldn’t settle down in his bassinet so finally after being spit up on twice Alex gave up and laid with him beside her on the bed softly humming as she stroked his head.

“Come on little man sleep please. Sleep for me.”

Ben sniffled whining a little as his blue eyes looked at Alex. Alex sighed kissing his head before she started softly humming the song from before watching as Ben slowly fell asleep making Alex sigh softly with relief before settling in letting sleep fall over her.

The next two days went smoother, she’d learned Ben liked it when she sang to him at night and so after his bath and some cuddling she’d sing until he was sleeping soundly in his bassinet. Nap time the third day went much the same, she carried him in the bassinet basket as she tried to clean up the strewn about baby toys, clothes and occasional bottle along with a few things of her own, humming random songs and lullabies as she did. As she settled Ben’s basket on the couch she began gathering scattered toys in one arm and folded baby clothes in another getting ready to put them away when a timid, almost scared, knock sounded on the door.

Looking at Ben to make sure the sound didn’t wake him she placed the clothes and toys in one arm and went to the door very confused as to who would be calling on her at two in the afternoon on a Saturday, the DEO had orders from J’onn not to call her today unless it was absolutely necessary and Kara had a key. Slowly she turned the knob and opened the door enough to see out. What met her made her heart start beating painfully fast, pushing blood to old but still sore wounds and cracks, her breath hitched, and her eyes widened. Standing on her welcome mat looking more nervous than ever was one Maggie Sawyer. She looked every bit as beautiful as Alex remembered. Flawless mocha skin, silky espresso hair, and deep brown eyes that were currently staring past her as if meeting her eyes would break her. She was wearing her leather jacket, a pair of dark jeans, a worn and faded ‘Pink Floyd’ shirt, black boots that reached halfway up her calves, her dark hair was draped over one shoulder in loose waves, and Alex could see her empty gun holster on her hip meaning she was either off duty or just not carrying a weapon anymore.

“M-Maggie?”

Finally able to speak Alex didn’t keep any hint of her bleeding heart hidden and it made Maggie flinch a little before she closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them again she still couldn’t meet Alex’s eyes so instead they focused on what she was holding and widened, baby stuff? Maggie felt her heart ache a bit more and she forced herself to meet Alex’s eyes taking in first the beautiful brown orbs she’d missed as soon as she’d walked out the door, then the tired rings under them making her gut twist. Forcing a tight smile Maggie pushed herself to speak.

“Hey Danvers. Can we...can we talk for a minute?”

Maggie watched as Alex worried her lip before looking over her shoulder, creating another knot of concern in Maggie’s stomach. Was Alex in some kind of abusive toxic relationship just so she could have the dream Maggie had denied her without thinking? Finally Alex looked back at her, past her, and nodded stepping back and opening the door enough to let Maggie in. The detective entered the apartment she’d shortly called home and felt a wave of almost calm wash over her as she looked around. Nothing much had changed, the same furniture filled the living room, the kitchen breakfast bar was the same, and the pictures on the wall were all still the same of Alex and Kara and Eliza but what was different, new, was all the baby stuff placed around the room making Maggie’s stomach turn into one big knot. 

Alex set the clothes and toys on one end of the couch before facing Maggie crossing her arms. Faded was the shell shocked and broken ex and in her place as a protective shell was the cold and hard DEO agent. Maggie took a deep breath meeting Alex’s eyes and forcing out the words in a rush before her nerve was lost and she bolted.

“Alex, I’m sorry for what I did, what I said, I was stupid and scared and not thinking about how I was making you feel...after I left I went back to Gotham and when I got there and moped around for three days Kate, the friend I was crashing with, finally put her foot down and told me to stop moping around over a break up but I got mad and I told her it wasn’t just ‘some break up’ it was a break up that made me feel like my soul was ripped into two and my heart pulled from my chest…”

The detective trailed off closing her eyes to take a deep breath no doubt fighting tears.

“And she didn’t say anything for a long time before she literally smacked me in the back of my head and told me I was one of the stupidest people she’d ever met. I threw away what was clearly the best relationship I’ve ever had just because I was scared of letting you down if letting a life I’d be responsible for down and cursing them to a life of ridicule because their family is different, I was stupid because I threw away the best thing that ever happened to me because I was selfish. What I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry Alex. I was scared and didn’t think about how I was making you feel and how I was hurting you to avoid possibly getting hurt again, can you forgive me and think about giving this thing another try?”

Alex felt her own tears drip down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around herself dropping her eyes to the floor trying to form her scrambled and hurt thoughts into words somewhere between telling Maggie what her heart was screaming, that she was forgiven and welcome her with open arms, and what her pride and feeling were screaming, that Maggie had messed up and it was beyond fixing now. Swallowing thickly Alex opened her mouth.

“M-Maggie-“

Her words were cut off by a loud high pitched crying making her gasp and jump into action and move around Maggie to the couch gently picking Ben up from the bassinet basket holding him close.

“Shhh your okay, it’s okay little one.”

Ben stopped crying but kept whimpering as he nuzzled into Alex’s neck as the agent gently swayed.

“What's the matter? Hmm did you have a bad dream little man?”

As she spoke she gently pulled Ben away from her shoulder to look down at him. After a second it became clear why the four month old had been crying making Alex smile softly.

“Wet pants, okay come on let’s get you changed.”

Maggie watched silently, almost thankful she seemed to be forgotten for the moment, the image of Alex smiling and talking softly to the infant in her arms as she laid him on a changing mat on the bed and started changing him. Maggie felt her heart break unable to believe she’d robbed herself of this, of seeing Alex with their child smiling and making silly faces as she changed soiled diapers, of taking turns getting up in the middle of the night to soothe scared cries. Alex finished changing Ben and smiled as she zipped the new pale yellow lion onesie before lifting him into her arms again gently resting her forehead to his and chuckling when his little fingers pawed against her cheeks.

“There now all happy and dry.”

Maggie felt the crack in her heart turn into a bleeding hole at the sight before her. Alex smiling holding a giggling and babbling baby, giving the small life the smile reserved for Kara, and at one time, herself, that was so full of love and light it was as if it was pulling light from the room. Alex closed her eyes taking a deep breath before moving Ben to be against her shoulder thanking god she hadn’t let her hair grow out much as he started gripping and chewing on her shirt. Swallowing thickly she moved back to the living room looking at Maggie with wet eyes.

“Maggie I want to hate you, I want to scream and tell you that you broke my heart after I trusted it to you hoping it would never get broken again. I want to tell you that you blew your chance and to leave and never come back.”

Maggie dropped her eyes to the floor as she hung her head with a nod. So that was it, her biggest fear about this had happened and Alex was too hurt to take her back. She was surprised when a gentle hand cupped her chin and made her look up to meet shining brown eyes making her heart stutter seeing Alex’s soft smile.

“But when I got scared and messed things up you told me I got one, one huge mess up that we’d work through together and make okay but you never gave yourself that chance. So now Maggie Sawyer this was your one and I forgive you for being scared and running but things aren’t going to go back to normal right away, you’ll have to start from square one and built the trust back up between us and make an honest effort of it.”

New tears filled Maggie’s eyes, happy tears, as she smiled popping her dimples making Alex give a watery chuckle.

“Thank you Alex, thank you so much for being the amazing woman you are!”

Alex chuckled again wrapping her free arm around Maggie as the detective hugged her for less than a minute before displeased whines and wiggles made her pull away and look down at the unhappy infant before gently placing her hand over the back of his head.

“I’m sorry little one I forgot you were there.”

Alex smiled softly as she moved Ben from her shoulder so she was cradling him and he could face Maggie. The detective took in his little features, big blue eyes and dusty blonde wisps of hair, little cherub cheeks gently flushed pink still from his earlier crying, tiny hands that were balled around the fabric of his outfit and a tiny nose that was slightly runny from crying.

“He’s adorable, c-congratulations Danvers.”

Alex lifted Ben to kiss his forehead before looking at Maggie.

“He isn’t mine. I haven’t...I’ve only been involved with someone once since you left and that was a one time thing that felt so wrong, she was from a different earth and we had been drinking it just wasn’t right.”

Maggie felt a weight lift off her chest as she watched Ben start to chew on his fingers kicking his feet happily content.

“Then who does he belong to? Don’t tell me Kara had a kid.”

Alex snorted a laugh, the sound making Maggie’s heart jump into hyperdrive as she watched Alex shake her head.

“God no! She and Lena are just starting to get used to the idea of a relationship. No this handsome little man is Benjamin. Not long after...we got wind of an alien that was attacking human families outside of the city and so we started investigating until we caught him. I was looking through the house he’d attacked for any survivors while the other agents collected samples and prints and IDs, I walked down the hall and entered a room which was a nursery and there laying sound asleep in the crib was this little guy. The alien killed his mother, father and sister so he’s an orphan, J’onn contacted the NCPD to have him put in foster care but…”

Maggie nodded still watching Ben.

“They wouldn’t take him because they feared whatever alien attacked his family had a reason and might find a way to get him to.”

Alex nodded gently pulling Ben’s fingers from his mouth and taking a pacifier from her pocket giving it to him instead.

“Exactly so J’onn asked if I’d be willing to house him for awhile until a foster care system could be found to take him, so here we are.”

Maggie couldn’t exactly explain the relief that filled her chest but she didn’t push it away as she smiled before biting her lip looking at Alex.

“Can I?”

Alex was confused for a moment before smiling and nodding letting Maggie take Ben into her own arms and smiling as the boy observed her for a long moment then smiled and blew a raspberry at her making both women smile.

XxXx Present day/night xXxX

Alex opened her eyes again and smiled seeing Maggie had rolled over and was now cuddling Ben close her lips pressed lightly against his forehead as they both slept peacefully. When Maggie had first come back she’d crashed on the couch but that only lasted a couple of nights before Alex invited her to share the bed where they’d quickly fell back into old rhythm. Letting out a happy sigh Alex nuzzled into her pillow and closed her eyes finally letting sleep over take her.


	2. Bonus chapter!!!

Six months had passed easily for Alex and Maggie as they adjusted to their new life, being back together and now having a son. The call from J’onn about a foster system for Ben had come just a month after Maggie’s return and by that point Alex couldn’t bare to let Ben go. It wasn’t without trying, she’d made it as far as handing Ben off to Supergirl to fly to the foster home just outside of Metropolis ut the second Ben started crying upon losing sight of her Alex broke into sobs stopping her sister and gathering the boy in her arms holding him close and apologizing to him. That was all it took for J’onn to smile and put a hand on Kara’s shoulder and tell her to go let the foster home know Ben had found a home already while he made up the papers for Alex to sign. The papers were signed and official by that night, Ben was theirs now and Maggie found she couldn’t imagine her life without the little blonde haired boy in it.

Maggie was sitting in the living room of their new three bedroom house in a quiet suburb just outside the city watching as Ben played on the floor while the news played quietly from the tv. Maggie glanced away from her son to see the news report about Supergirl stopping a bank robbery the day before leaving her unaware Ben was using the couch to pull himself onto his feet. Catching some of the movement from the corner of her eye Maggie looked back at Ben and her mouth opened and closed uselessly as her eyes widened for a moment before she sank to her knees on the floor holding out her arms and her voice started working.

“Ally! Al! Get a camera or a phone it’s happening!”

There were hurried footsteps from the kitchen before Alex rushed into the room holding her phone so it was aimed at Ben as she kneeled beside Maggie smiling.

“Come here Ben! You can do it! Come to mama!”

Ben lifted his blue eyes from from his shaky legs and smiled brightly at Maggie letting go of the couch with one hand them the other making grabby hands at her.

“That’s it! Come here bubba! You can do it!”

Ben giggled happily and Maggie felt her heart leap with joy as he took first one shaky step then another, and another before he fell into her arms giggling happily making Maggie cheer happily lifting him up and kissing his cheeks.

“Way to go bubba! You did it! Mama is so proud of you! Mommy is too.”

Ben and Maggie both looked at Alex who was smiling and crying a little as she ended the video before setting the phone down and pulled them both into a hug kissing her son on the head.

“Mommy is so proud of you little man! You walked all by yourself! Such a big boy! Wait till your aunts hear about this!”

Maggie chuckled as Alex let her go and she moved a little ways away and set Ben on his feet facing Alex.

“Go walk to mommy, go get her!”

Ben looked at Alex and babbled ‘ma ma ma’ happily with little grabby hands as he took the few steps to reach her then squealing happily when Alex scooped him up and kissed his cheeks. After a few more times walking between his mothers Ben decided to go back to his toys on the floor making the two women chuckle and stand. Maggie placed a kiss to Alex’s cheek making the taller woman smile more and move so their lips met. Maggie hummed into the kiss before pulling back to meet Alex’s eyes.

“His first steps, he’s getting so big already.”

Alex nodded resting her forehead against Maggie’s letting her eyes close.

“He is but we still have a few years before the terrible twos and threes.”

Maggie laughed a little pecking Alex on the lips again.

“Don’t rush it, he isn’t even one yet let’s keep him little like this while we can.”

Alex laughed now to.

“Okay. Mags?”

Maggie gave a soft hum wrapping her arms around Alex.

“I love you.”

The words were a soft whisper making Maggie’s heart leap again.

“I love you too Ally, so so so much.”


End file.
